


Personas and Palaces

by Cookies_and_Tea



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Is Very Quiet, Akira Kurusu Has A Palace, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Tags Are Hard, short chapters sorry, thank you for coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Tea/pseuds/Cookies_and_Tea
Summary: "Persona users... They can't... They can't have a palace, right?"Time seemed to still as Akira spoke, voice a little rough from under use. Morgana didn't expect that. The tv hummed in the background, but it went unnoticed as Morgana tried to process what he said."Where did that come from?"~~~In which Akira has a palace.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Cookie here!  
> This story was mainly written by me, Tea helped me edit and write some of the more detailed stuff. (thanks!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. It's set after Okumura's palace so if you haven't completed up to there yet I suggest you wait until then to read this... Unless you are okay with slight spoilers!
> 
> We decided to blend some of the Persona 4 mechanics with Akira's palace (since he is a wild card and it would only make sense if his palace/shadow worked differently), so if you haven't played Persona 4 don't worry! I will make some author notes that explain the mechanics we will use.
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Hi, Tea here :)  
> I haven't played Persona 5 Royal yet so please no spoilers! I have already asked Cookies the same and he... Kind of said he wouldn't, but there's no telling with him haha...  
> Thanks! Please be considerate of others in the comment sections too!!

It was late at night and the rest of the phantom thieves had long ago left for home. Okumura's calling card was sent, and the plan was in motion.

Morgana was relentlessly pestering Akira to go to sleep, but no matter how hard he tried he would just sit on his bed, staring blankly into space. Even though it was normal for Akira not to say much, it scared the not-cat how little he spoke today. Morgana was worried, to say the very least.

He tried to brush it off as anxiety for the palace tomorrow. They were going up against Okumura, which hadn't seemed to phase Akira until now. It was always hard to tell with him, since he barely spoke let alone voice his personal problems.

Morgana turned the small television Akira had managed to find on in an attempt to diffuse the stiff atmosphere that had formed. Akira's brows furrowed, he seemed deep in thought.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked for what seemed like the tenth time, not really expecting any form of response.

Akira jumped at the sudden noise, looking towards the small cat. Something was wrong. Of course, Akira didn't say anything, he just looked towards the tv, still thinking about something.

About half an hour passed and Morgana was getting sleepy, he wasn't sure how Akira was still awake at such a time, but he wanted to make sure that Akira actually did sleep tonight, even if it meant staying up so late at night.

"I recommend sleeping some time soon if you want to succeed tomorrow." Morgana says groggily, prodding Akira in the stomach, making him jump.

He jumps only slightly, but enough for Morgana to notice. Of course, Akira doesn't answer again. He takes his glasses of and rubs his eyes, dry from staring into the distance lost in thought. Morgana pokes him again. Nothing. Again? Nothing. He starts clawing at his top before Akira finally responds, pushing Morgana off the bed, mumbling something about 'concentration'.

"Look, you've been acting really weird today and I just... I'm worried okay?" Morgana shouts at him, annoyed and sleep deprived.

Akira shifts, lifting Morgana back onto the bed and muttering a soft 'sorry'. He holds the blue-eyed creature up in the air before slowly lowering him down on to his lap. He mumbles to himself whilst petting Morgana, much to the not-cats dismay, for a short while before speaking up.

"Persona users... They can't..." Akira hesitates, pausing his movement before sucking in a deep breath and starting again, "Persona users can't have a palace, right?"

Morgana freezes, Akira removes his hands. Time seemed to still as Akira spoke, voice a little rough from underuse. Morgana didn't expect that. The tv hummed in the background, but it went unnoticed as Morgana tried to process what he said.

"Where did that come from?" Morgana asks, trying to laugh it off but failing.

"Just answer the question." Akira hisses, eyebrows furrowed and hands tugging furiously at his curly, black hair.

"I don't know," Morgana starts, trying to think, "I guess it depends on the person? Futaba awakened her Persona in her palace so I guess it can happen..."

Akira seems slightly satisfied by the answer and he lays down, closing his eyes.

"Akira, do you think one of the others has a palace?" Morgana asks wearily, not wanting to agitate him more.

He slowly shakes his head no.

"Then..." Morgana loses his train of thought when he realises that Akira is asleep. He'll have to ask him tomorrow. This was way too weird. Akira barely speaks, but for the last few days his words had become less and less, replaced more and more with simple affirming hums or nods.

Morgana should have said something earlier, he knows that, but he also knows that Akira enjoys time to think about things alone. He had been fine in the metaverse, where he speaks a lot more than in the real world anyway, so Morgana had just brushed it off as Akira being Akira. But something was bothering him this whole time. Something big.

He walked over to Akira and lay down next to him. The Phantom Thieves leader looked tired, even as he slept. Tomorrow was going to be a challenge. Morgana felt his eyelids become heavy as he succumbed to sleep. I'll ask him about it tomorrow.


	2. Meta-Nav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew this was his only chance. Morgana was the last to leave, assuring him that if he needed anything, they’d just be downstairs. He grabbed out his phone and opened the Meta-Nav. His hands shook slightly as he thought about what he was going to do. Would it work if someone says their own name? Even if it did work, even if he did have a Palace, what would his keywords be? He figured that he would work that out later. There was no way he had a Palace anyways, right?
> 
> “Akira Kurusu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with another chapter!  
> Someone on Wattpad asked how we worked on this together, so we thought we would put it on here too in the end notes for those that want to find out!  
> We decided to go with shorter chapters more often, rather than longer chapters spread out...
> 
> Just a reminder we are pulling in some of the Persona 4 mechanics around shadows and how they form (mainly the two cases before the protag took action), but we will explain them further when it comes to it so don't worry if you haven't watched/read or played Persona 4 :)  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> -Cookie

The battle was… Interesting to say the very least. They defeated Okumura but were surprised about the information he had. He wasn’t responsible for the occurrence of the mental shutdowns: he simply made the requests. The main thing that the Phantom Thieves were worried about right now though was Akira. He was struggling throughout the entirety of the fight, heavily relying on healing spells and other supplements, and had passed out shortly after leaving the Palace.

They took him home and let him rest whilst they discussed what happened. They discussed the treasure, the ever-expanding mental shutdown case, and the fight. They also talked about the strange ‘black masked figure’ that had become increasingly prominent the more Palaces they went to.

They heard Akira stirring in his bed, but when they looked over to see if he was awake, he had barely moved.

“Morgana, do you know how this happened? Makoto asked, looking over at Akira.

“He stayed up really late last night… Maybe that’s it?” Morgana responded, a little puzzled himself. Sure, he stayed up late, but he slept in too.

“It seemed like more than that, he barely said anything the entire time we were in Okumura’s Palace.” Yusuke expressed his concern, hand on his hip.

“Come to think of it, he hasn’t been saying much at all recently.” Ann added, thinking back to the last week.

Morgana should tell them, right? About what Akira said? He wanted to, but if one of them did in fact have a Palace it could be a problem, right?

“Morgana is there something you aren’t tellin’ us?” Ryuji asked, poking the not-cat.

“He said something weird last night… I think it had been on his mind for a while, judging his actions.” Morgana began, jumping up onto the bed. This was the right thing to do, right? He was sure it was. There was no way any of them had a castle, right?

“What did he say?” Futaba asked, pushing up her glasses.

Was this the right thing to do? Maybe he should talk with Akira first?

Morgana was interrupted in his thoughts by Akira suddenly jolting upright, which made the Phantom Thieves jump. They all rushed to his side, but he seemed out of it.

“Hey, are you alright?” Ryuji asked him.

Akira didn’t respond, he just slowly looked at each of his friends before he flopped backwards and returned to his previous position.

“What happened?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. His voice was quiet and strained, making some of the others subconsciously rub their necks.

“We want to ask you the same thing.” Futaba responded, poking Akira’s arm.

“Why don’t we give him a bit of space to gather his thoughts?” Haru gestured downstairs. Everyone was hesitant but they all eventually agree, leaving Akira alone in his dusty bedroom.

Akira didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew this was his only chance. Morgana was the last to leave, assuring him that if he needed anything, they’d just be downstairs. He grabbed out his phone and opened the Meta-Nav. His hands shook slightly as he thought about what he was going to do. Would it work if someone says their own name? Even if it did work, even if he did have a Palace, what would his keywords be? He figured that he would work that out later. There was no way he had a Palace anyways, right?

“Akira Kurusu.”

_Match Found._

Akira sucked in a harsh breath. This couldn’t be happening. He heard someone’s footsteps coming back to the attic. Judging by the sound it was Haru. He needed to hide his phone. He _wanted_ to hide his phone. Before he knew what was happening, the attic slowly morphed into… Nothing? It was a vast, empty space but it was definitely the metaverse. The others soon made themselves aware to Akira.

“What the hell?” Ryuji yelled, clad in his phantom thief gear.

“Where are we?” Haru asked, surprised by their sudden transformation, “We were in LeBlanc just now, right?”

“We’re in the metaverse…” Futaba said, gesturing to their attire.

“Did someone use the Meta-Nav?” Morgana asked, bouncing around.

The teens all shook their heads, none of them were on their phones let alone using the navigation app.

“Wait… Where’s Joker?” Futaba asked, scanning the small area they were able to see in. The strange, purple-ish fog was making it a challenge.

“I- I didn’t-”

“Is that him?” Yusuke asked, wandering over to where the voice seemed to stem from.

“I didn’t think…”

“Joker?”

There he was, standing in a strange, almost creepy position, staring at the red and black glow that emanated from his phone.

“What’s going on?” Ann asked, looking around. They certainly weren’t at LeBlanc… Mementos didn’t look like this either…

“We might be at a Palace?” Futaba said, analysing their current position.

“Did you find a lead already, Joker?” Yusuke asked, impressed.

“No- No I-”

“Good job! This quick as well! Who is it?” Ryuji asked, stretching a bit.

The conversation spiralled rapidly around Akira’s head. It was too loud. There were too many voices. He had a _Palace_. But how? He didn’t have a distorted desire, right? He was a _Phantom Thief_! The Phantom Thieves did _not_ have Palaces. What did this mean for him? What did this mean for his friends? Questions swirled around in his head. They were all too loud. He felt sick. A hand finds its way onto Akira’s shoulder.

“Go away! Just- Just _shut up_!” Akira yelled, voice cracking, “Please I just- I don’t know what’s going on.”

Everyone froze. Akira was _yelling_. He never yelled. He was crying. Like _really_ crying. He gripped onto his hair, saying things like ‘it’s all too loud’ and ‘I don’t know what to do’. The thieves were taken aback. They had no idea what to do. Akira had never acted this way before. Ann attempted to approach their leader, but it just resulted in her being pushed messily away and Akira falling backwards in the process, hitting his head against the floor harshly. The crying stopped. Everything was silent. The Palace faded away.

“What the hell?” Ryuji yelled, clad in his phantom thief gear.

“Where are we?” Haru questioned, surprised by their sudden transformation and strange surrounds, “We were in LeBlanc just now, right?”

“We’re in the metaverse,” Futaba said, gesturing to their attire, "But I have no idea where..."

“Did someone use the Meta-Nav?” Morgana asked, bouncing around, excited to be back in his metaverse form.

The teens all shook their heads, none of them were on their phones let alone using the navigation app.

“I think it was Akira…” Haru mumbled, pointing up towards the attic of LeBlanc.

“Shit! Akira!” Ryuji ran up the small, slim stair case to their leader’s temporary bedroom.

Akira was passed out, phone in hand and the Meta-Nav open.

“So… It _was_ Akira?” Yusuke wondered out loud.

Everyone was confused. Very confused. Futaba ran through a list in her head, trying to make more sense of the strange situation they had found themselves in. Akira had transported them via the Meta-Nav to the metaverse. Why, no one knows. When they got there, the Palace owner had already seen them as a threat, since they were all in the Phantom Thief gear… Wait…

“I think there is something I should tell you all…” Morgana says, jumping onto the bed to get everyone’s attention.

“Can’t it wait? I need to see who he put in the nav!” Futaba yelled at the not-cat, grabbing Akira’s phone.

She reopened the Meta-Nav, looking through his history, “This… This doesn’t make any sense.”

“What’s wrong?” Makoto asked.

“It’s Akira, he-”

“Well it’s obviously Akira, the Meta-thingy was open?” Ryuji said, confusion evident on his face.

“No, I mean- I mean it was _him._ We were at _his_ Palace.” Futaba said, staring at Akira’s name in the history of the navigation app. Silence fell over the room.

“It all makes sense now.” Morgana whispered.

“What makes sense?” Ryuji asked, still wondering how Akira had a Palace.

“What I was trying to tell you all earlier! Akira said something weird the other day.”

“It didn’t occur to you that _maybe_ you should have told us this earlier?” Ryuji questioned, glaring at Morgana

“I was going to but-”

“But what?”

“Guys stop! This isn’t helping!” Ann interfered.

“Ann is right. We need to know what Akira said.” Makoto gestured for Morgana to continue.

“You know how he’s been really spacey and quiet recently?” They all nodded, so Morgana continued, “Well last night, he asked if Persona uses could have a Palace.”

“You didn’t think that was suspicious?” Ryuji continued to interrogate the creature.

“I did but-”

“You thought it might have been one of us.” Haru whispered.

The room fell to silence once again.

“Since when did he… How does he even _have_ a Palace? I thought that if you had a Palace, you couldn’t…” Makoto trailed off.

Futaba raised her hand before she spoke, “I awakened to my Persona in my Palace, although I had a Palace _before_ a Persona…”

“Don’t forget that Akira can wield multiple Personas at once, so it wouldn’t surprise me if he was a special case when it came to Palaces too…” Morgana responded.

“Wait, if he has a Palace, what would his distorted desire be?” Ann asked, grabbing the phone from Futaba.

“We couldn’t see anything when we were there.” Yusuke recalled.

“There’s nothing there,” Ann said, pointing to Akira’s name on the Meta-Nav, “No location, no distorted desire… Just his name.”

“You’re right.” Morgana said, looking at the nav. Everyone was somewhat relieved. Akira was still Akira. No distorted desire.

“What kind of Palace is it if there isn’t a distorted desire?” Makoto asked the group, receiving shrugs from almost everyone.

“Shall we go and find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time when we cowrite, Cookie is the one to propose it (since I usually work by myself).  
> He normally sends me a basic script-like plan and I just make it all fancy :))  
> For example:
> 
> What I get from Cookie:  
> R: what the hell? (in phantom stuffs)  
> H: where are we? (shook) we were in LB just now???  
> F: (does some cool tech stuff) we're in the metaverse!  
> Mo: Did someone use the navi app? (bouncing around because thats what he does when he's in the metaverse  
> Everyone shakes their heads.
> 
> What I turn it into:  
> “What the hell?” Ryuji yelled, clad in his phantom thief gear.  
> “Where are we?” Haru questioned, surprised by their sudden transformation and strange surrounds, “We were in LeBlanc just now, right?”  
> “We’re in the metaverse,” Futaba said, gesturing to their attire, "But I have no idea where..."  
> “Did someone use the Meta-Nav?” Morgana asked, bouncing around, excited to be back in his metaverse form.  
> The teens all shook their heads, none of them were on their phones let alone using the navigation app.
> 
> This is the behind the scenes!  
> Cookie and I were on a video call last night discussing how everything was going to work, making sure we had as little plot holes as possible! I ended up recording most of our discussion and ideas on a big A3 piece of paper, which is now on my wall.  
> We're both fully dedicated to this project and hope you stick along for the ride!!
> 
> -Tea


End file.
